


Burned Words

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione says goodbye.  Written September 19, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Words

**Author's Note:**

> Author: jadestrick  
> Title: Burned Words  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Character Death.  
> Notes: This is Month Four of the Drabble Challenge at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/) and I won [second place](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/13609.html#cutid1)! So thank you to all of the wonderful people who voted for me. :) And HUGE congratulations to all the winners!
> 
> The prompt for this drabble was "Fallen" and it is _exactly_ 100 words as per the rule.
> 
>   
>   
>  (Beautiful banner made by [kryptiq](http://kryptiq.livejournal.com/))   
> 

Rain fell in soft patters. The petals of the rose vibrated in her hand. The graveyard was finally empty. Not many had come.

The headstone was sharp, yet small. The words legible, but sparse.

 _Here lies Draco Malfoy._

She squatted into the freshly lain earth, laying the rose against the 'D' in his name. Wiping away a tear, she reached into her robe and withdrew her wand. Her voice barely a whisper, she recited the burning spell and seared the words into the stone.

 _Fallen in battle, but not from grace._

 _He gave his life protecting the woman he loved._


End file.
